1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnifying lens, and more particularly to an illuminating magnifying lens capable of focusing its light on objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handheld magnifying lens is a very useful tool, and in order for the magnifying lens to be used in a dark environment, as shown in FIG. 1, a conventional magnifying lens 10 is provided at one side of a lens element 11 thereof with lamps 12 for illumination purpose.
It is to be noted that all the lamps 12 of the conventional illuminating magnifying lens 10 are all disposed around a lens frame 13 adjacent to the lens element 11, and the luminous point of the lamps 12 are very close to the lens element 11, such that the light of the lamps 12 will be projected on the lens element 11, causing dazzling reflection, which will have adverse influence on the use of the magnifying lens 10.
Hence, the present invention is aimed at providing a luminous magnifying lens which is free of dazzling reflection by focusing the light of the lamps onto the object to be illuminated.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.